konizfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The 7th Master/Platform for the 1749 Election
Fellow Swiss men and women, I have been with your great nation for many decades. I've seen 3 great kings come and go. However, long since has it been that many of you saw the fair treatment you deserve for your kinship and loyalty. This is why I run for Prime Minister, or Premier. It is time that you all recieved fair taxes, fair wage and equal rights under the law! One of the causes for the inequality is the corruption that ran rampant many years prior, to whose effects we still feel! Stand by me, Switzerland, and we shall endure! Stand up to the inequality! *Raise income by 7% and raise minimum wage to SF 3 *Pass legislation allowing equal opportunity and pay for women and minorities in all sectors, including military *Improve the medical sector *Break up the control that business holds over politics *Lower taxes *Authorize the creation of more jobs *Improve relations with France, Sardinia, the Papal States, Genoa and Nor-Denmark *Expand Switzerland's borders to surrounding barbarist states and establish them as protectorates *Promote arts, science and technology to strengthen our culture *Combat poverty, unemployment and homelessness to improve standard of living for all Swiss citizens *Authorize a chapter of the Salvation Army to establish missions in all major cities *Recommend a Minister of Welfare to oversee the fight against poverty Campaign Stop in Bassel, Zurich I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a leader. That's not my business. I don't want to rule or conquer anyone. I should like to help everyone, if possible, Jew, gentile, black man, white. We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery. We don't want to hate and despise one another. In this world, there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way. Greed has poisoned men's souls, has barricaded the world with hate, has goose-stepped us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery, we need humanity. More than cleverness we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost. The carriage and the postal have brought us closer together. The very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men, cries out for universal brotherhood, for the unity of us all. Even now my voice is reaching millions throughout Switzerland, millions of despairing men, women and little children. Victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those who can hear me, I say, do not despair. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed, the bitterness of men who fear the way of human progress. The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people and so long as men die, liberty will never perish. Soldiers! Don't give yourselves to brutes! Men who despise you, enslave you, who regiment your lives, tell you what to do, what to think or what to feel! Who drill you, diet you, treat you like cattle, use you as cannon fodder. Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men, machine men with machine minds and machine hearts! You are not machines! You are not cattle! You are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts. You don't hate! Only the unloved hate. The unloved and the unnatural! Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty! In the 17th Chapter of St. Luke it is written: "the Kingdom of God is within man", not one man nor a group of men, but in all men! In you! You, the people have the power! The power to create machines. The power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure. Then, in the name of democracy, let us use that power! Let us all unite! Let us fight for a new world, a decent world that will give men a chance to work, that will give youth the future and old age a security. By the promise of these things, brutes have risen to power, but they lie! They do not fulfill their promise; they never will. Dictators free themselves, but they enslave the people! Now, let us fight to fulfill that promise! Let us fight to free the world, to do away with national barriers, to do away with greed, with hate and intolerance. Let us fight for a world of reason, a world where science and progress will lead to all men's happiness. Soldiers! In the name of democracy, let us all unite! Category:Blog posts